Like, For Real
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: When Switzerland and Poland become close friends, sparks are bound to fly. Poland had always been clingy towards Lithuania and it would definitely not be different for Switzerland. Just when jealousy plays a part... SwitzerlandxPoland/ YAOI/ FLUFF.


I don't remember how I had started to support this pairing but it definitely caught my mind. I really do like Poland's personality and Switzerland's stiffness. The two definitely clash well in my mind. I hope this will be an enjoyable read!

* * *

The first time Switzerland and Poland had officially met was at the end of Cold War. Because they were heavily economically affected, they had to receive help Switzerland had offered to them along with the rest of the countries. Not to mention that they had already been on good terms with each other even before World War II. And due to their new intensified relationship, their bosses had arranged a meeting between the two personified nations to become friends. And Poland wasn't very happy about it.

"Y-You know that strangers are, like, totally scary!" Poland whined while flailing his arms about, "I-I don't wanna meet any strangers! They are totally totally scary. Like, seriously! I'd, like, rather kill myself! No way am I going to, like, speak with strangers!"

"Poland! They are here to help us so we must at least give them a proper welcome!" His boss exclaimed.

Poland continued to shake his head frantically. "I don't wanna. I so totally don't wanna!"

"Poland-"

"They have arrived," the guard outside the grand room announced, interrupting what Poland's boss was about to say.

Poland's boss sighed and leaned back in his seat. He knew that Poland tends to get anxious whenever he had to meet people. That was why holding personal meetings with countries with Poland around is relatively scarce. Whenever Poland got ahold of the news, he would run away to someplace whereby no one could find him until the other nation left. Yes, just like right now, Poland is not in front of his boss but instead… sitting on the desk?

Switzerland's boss and his trusted guard soon entered behind a short blonde man with emerald eyes.

The resemblance between Switzerland and Poland is uncanny, the occupants in the room thought.

"We are here to give our aid," Switzerland announced formally.

"We've heard. We humbly give our thanks to you for, like, lending us a helping hand. We are totally very grateful for your offer and are more than willing to accept your kind aid," Poland spoke in his very confident, professional self.

_W-Wow… _Poland's boss was struck speechless by the sudden change of attitude.

"We shall contribute as much as we could for your nation," Switzerland promised.

Poland nodded as his grin widened. "Once again, we are very thankful. Relations between our countries will totally continue to grow and the help will be mutual. And…" Poland suddenly disappeared from the desk and reappeared behind the chair his boss is sitting in. "N-Nice to meet you…" he spoke shyly, peeking his head out from the side of the chair.

_That was quick! _Poland's boss exclaimed in his mind while Switzerland blinked at the shaking, shy Poland.

It would be an interesting friendship indeed.

* * *

Years after their first meeting, Poland had became friends with Switzerland. It was difficult to get him out of his shell in the first day but as when Switzerland made visits a few more times, Poland eventually became very friendly. Too friendly for comfort, Switzerland would think. Even when Switzerland stopped visiting after he carried out his aid, Poland still visited his country. No one would ever took the trouble to travel all the way to Switzerland just to have a chitchat. But Poland was not just anyone.

He tends to be very clingy to someone once they are labelled as his friend.

"Swisssssyyyy!" Poland's usual annoying voice called out from afar.

Switzerland gave an annoyed sigh and put down the rifle he was using for his training. He turned to greet the nation and was not surprised when he saw Poland decked out in another frilly dress. "What brings you here this time?" he asked impatiently.

"Eh? To visit you, of course. And to let you check out my new outfit!" Poland replied while giving a twirl in his dress.

"…But you are a male."

"So?"

Switzerland shook his head; if the first time he pointed that fact out to Poland didn't work, why would it now? It was a stupid statement. "Forget what I said."

"Alright. But you know, I totally think that you would look good in a dress too!" Poland remarked happily.

"…Excuse me?" Switzerland paled slightly at the suggestion.

"I mean, a lot of people we've met says that we totally look alike!" And Switzerland wanted nothing more than to shoot them in the face even though he has to admit that it is slightly true. "Haven't you, like, wondered how you would look like in a pretty dress?"

"No," Switzerland replied dryly. "And I would never want to."

Poland pouted at the rejection but decided to leave it aside at the moment when something caught his attention. "Oh? Were you, like, playing a shooting game?"

"I wasn't playing. It is part of my training," Switzerland corrected and brought the rifle to a still position, shooting straight at the bullseye of the target.

"I can totally play that game too!" Poland chirped up and ignored Switzerland's correction. "I shall invoke the Warsaw rule!"

Switzerland began to open his mouth to ask what in the nonsense Poland was blabbering about until Poland took the rifle away from him. He watched as Poland ran towards the target, bringing the tip of the rifle against the bullseye dot… and fired at point blank. The Swiss man twitched in disbelief when Poland skipped towards him, cheering at his own accomplishment. Okay, that was really weird.

"Did you see that? I totally did it!"

Switzerland's eyebrow twitched a bit. "That is not how you do it!"

"But wasn't the point of the shooting game, like, to shoot at the bullseye?" Poland questioned.

"Not at point blank. You shoot from a distance," Switzerland snapped.

"But I invoked the Warsaw rule~! So I totally win that one~!" Poland pointed out with a smile.

"You-Never mind!" Switzerland let out a tired huff and gave up on trying to convince the Polish man. God, he was so… irritating. Ever since Poland had started to become friendly, he had been very talkative and ridiculous as well. He was definitely more annoying than the Prussian guy Austria was visited constantly. "You're so annoying," he grumbled as he started to pack up.

Poland blinked as if unfazed by the remark. "Don't worry~! Even if you think that I'm annoying, it totally doesn't change the fact that I still like you~!"

Switzerland's eyes widened in surprise at that statement. "Huh?"

Truth to be told, it was the first time someone had told him something like that. Other than Liechtenstein, of course. Switzerland, as a neutral country who shot down every single Allied or Axis's planes that flew over his territory, was seen as dangerous and unfriendly by many people. So people he had met with, especially the smaller countries, were often intimidated. Others just simply didn't felt the benefits from being friends with him due to his reluctance to enter into any kinds of wars.

"Come on! You, like, totally promised me to treat me if I can shoot the target!"

Switzerland spluttered in indignation. "Hold on a minute! Since when did I ever promise you that?"

"Just now because I totally say so~!" he cheered and dragged Switzerland into the town.

"Wait! I never promised you anything, you idiot!"

It was the interesting friendship that neither of them would want to let go in the near future.

* * *

Some time had passed ever since Switzerland had that dinner with Austria. Ever since that day, his mind was full of the past between the two nations. Because Austria had been too controlling despite their family-like relations, Switzerland and Liechtenstein broke away from him. It was hard for the both of them seeing as they were very close friends but it was maddening to have Austria taking control as if he deserved it. Switzerland never liked that from anyone.

Even Poland's current antics wouldn't compare to how Austria was.

Switzerland sat on his couch as he mulled over his friendship with Austria. They weren't exactly friends now, that was for sure. Even though he often found himself worrying for the other country from time to time, he quickly dismissed it as soon as it appeared in his mind. He wasn't supposed to be worrying like that, dammit. He didn't even want to be reminded of that man. It was torture enough to be living close to him.

He really ought to snap out of it and think of something better, Switzerland thought to himself as he stared at the empty space in front of him.

Speaking about friendship, it had been awhile since Poland had visited. It wasn't that Switzerland cared, as much as he would claim that lie but it had gotten too quiet without Poland crying around his ears from time to time. Did something happen to him that kept him away? Switzerland felt tempted to visit but didn't have time to do so himself. Since when did he started to think more about Poland anyway? His adorable smiles… his sound laughter… his endearing clinginess…

Damn, Switzerland had to stop!

Just then, the front door suddenly burst opened, causing the Swiss man to jump up in shock. He would've hit the ceiling if he weren't so short. He quickly grabbed his rifle sitting just right beside him and prepared for any invasions… only to have a great deal of air lost to him when something hit his chest as he feel backwards into the couch. Switzerland looked down and saw a familiar blonde Polish man wearing a military uniform.

"Poland? What the heck are you doing?" he growled, not liking the shock he received from the sudden outburst.

"I-I heard that Austria treated you to lunch!" Poland exclaimed frantically. And why was Poland overreacting towards that? "Everyone knew that you are, like, totally weak to freebies! I was seriously worried that you would be, like, lured in!"

What was Switzerland? A ten year old?

And yes, Switzerland had to take offense to that. "I'm not that cheap!" Switzerland snapped.

Instead, Poland ignored him. "Please don't walk into stranger's trap! Strangers are totally scary! You shouldn't follow them just because they totally gave you an awesome free meal! It's too dangerous, Swissy!"

"Are you even listening to me?" Switzerland growled. Why did he think about Poland before again? "Besides, I know Austria way back."

Poland stopped his wailing and gone silent. "…I see."

"…What's wrong with you now?"

"Nothing," he replied and looked up at him.

Poland's face was really red. The way his lips was pursed together shakily, the way his eyes was filled with anxious and worry, the way his eyebrows were drawn together and the look Poland was giving Switzerland was strangely making him feel… soft. And uncomfortable. Why was Poland looking at him like that? Did he seriously believe that he would somehow follow Austria to his home just because he was given a free meal? That was beyond ridiculous and repulsive in Switzerland's mind.

"Oi. What the heck is wrong with you?" Switzerland asked cautiously.

"I-I thought that I was totally going to lose you," Poland complained.

Switzerland rolled his eyes at his childishness… yet somewhat comforting statement. "Idiot. It's not like I'm going to disappear into nowhere."

"But Italy is always worrying about Germany forgetting about him whenever he makes a new friend."

"I can assure you that I am not Germany and nowhere like him." Not that he has anything against him but he was, of course, one of the participant in the war. But at least he could be considered the sanest out of them during meetings.

Poland gave a huge sigh of relief and plopped back onto Switzerland, this time his face buried within Switzerland's shoulder. This was definitely too close for comfort for someone like Switzerland. But for some reason, he couldn't push the other away. Usually, Switzerland would simply shove the other off by the forehead and snap that he was getting too close than his personal bubble would allow. But after the slight drama from a few moments ago, he found it difficult to do so.

"Were you that scared?" Switzerland asked with an eyebrow raised.

"N-No! I totally was not! I totally knew that you would, like, need me!" Poland exclaimed.

More like the other way round. "Right." He didn't seem convinced.

Poland lifted his head up and gave him a pout. "What was that for? You totally didn't believe me there, did you?"

"How can you tell?" Switzerland quipped dryly.

"H-Hey! It was totally your fault there! Y-You just accepted a free meal from someone else! And you are, like, always giving in whenever a freebie comes. I don't want you to, like, go to someone else when you totally have me already! I seriously don't like that because you are totally mine! I-" Poland was cut short when Switzerland suddenly pressed his lips against his own.

Switzerland, on the other hand, had no idea why he did this. He tried to convince himself that it was the best way to shut Poland up. Yet, there was something about the last statement that pushed Switzerland forward towards Poland and resulting in the kiss. It was mysterious. And it did effectively shut the other up.

"It was to save money, that's all," Switzerland replied and broke away from the kiss.

"D-Did you just… totally kiss me?" Poland stuttered while a huge blush spread over his cheeks.

"Hn. You were getting too talkative."

Poland squealed inwardly as he held his fingers to his lips. The spot where Switzerland's own lips was. A few seconds passed and Switzerland was starting to get annoyed by Poland's lack of movement. If he didn't like it, he could always just bolt out of his house. But the thought was quickly shoved aside when Poland suddenly looked at him in determination. Switzerland had no time to question when Poland pushed his own lips against his hungrily.

…And Switzerland gave in, like always.

At the side of the doorframe, Liechtenstein could be seen peeking out and observing the scene. She let out an almost inaudible squeal as she turned herself away from them.

_I-I have to tell Hungary-san about the good news~!_

* * *

Well, there you go. I am not very confident about my writing yet but I tried my best to keep everything in bay. Please review!


End file.
